The invention relates to computer memory, particularly to dynamic random access memory (DRAM).
A conventional DRAM cell requires expensive process steps to develop a capacitor. Moreover, a conventional dual-port DRAM requires major process changes to optimize the capacitor processing. Furthermore, compared to computer memory such as static random access memory (SRAM), the conventional DRAM is slower in speed due to the generation of charge sharing read differential.